


The Mind is a Playground

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dominance, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Arthur jerks off to the thought of himself fucking Ash. That's it. That's the fic.Written (belatedly) for Banana Fish Smut Week.Prompt: Day 3 - Masturbation





	The Mind is a Playground

**Author's Note:**

> I do not condone Arthur's fantasies but I fully believe he's jerked off to Ash at least once. All of this takes place in Arthur's fucked up brain.
> 
> Also this was originally gonna be knife play but I couldn't think of a good way to write it. Sorry it's short!

Arthur wasn't sure why, but he found himself annoyingly attracted to Ash Lynx. It was like an itch he couldn't scratch -- he kept thinking about what he would do if he ever got his hands on the boy.

 

Arthur had some idea about Ash's past as Dino Golzine's personal sex toy, and there was a twisted part of Arthur that wanted to see what exactly was so amazing about the small blond. Sure, he was hot -- there was no denying that. But it was more than just his hotness.

 

Given that he knew he most likely was never going to actually get a chance to have his own turn with Ash, Arthur liked to enjoy getting lost in his fantasies. Sometimes they were as simple as Ash using his skills on Arthur, sometimes they were darker and more complex and involved knives and Arthur cackling to himself the whole time at the thought of Ash submitting to him.

 

Arthur liked to imagine what Ash's tongue would feel like caressing his dick. He'd heard that Ash's tongue was like velvet, which turned him on more than he would've liked to admit.

 

Arthur was lying in bed as he thought about dominating his rival, his hand slowly stroking his continuously-hardening member. Ash's hands probably felt _so_ much better than his own, Arthur reckoned. Ever since he'd lost movement in his fingers, Arthur had to cope with jerking off with his left hand, which didn't feel nearly the same and he doubted he'd ever get used to the sensation. But his horniness was too much to control, and he found himself jerking off regularly regardless.

 

He could picture Ash in his mind as clear as day: the smaller man would be shoved onto the floor on all fours, cursing at Arthur for capturing him. Arthur licked his lips both in his fantasy and in reality at the thought of Ash insulting him.

 

_"Fuck you, Arthur, you dog!"_

_"You're a fucking pig!"_

 

Arthur cackled as he imagined himself kicking Ash, making him yelp. The platinum blond probably made super erotic noises while having his brains fucked out. Arthur did wonder how many gross men like Dino Golzine had had the pleasure of violating such a beautiful creature.

 

Arthur shuddered as his mind wandered into even darker territory, so he stopped himself. This was about _him_ fucking Ash, not anyone else, dammit!

 

Returning his focus to his fantasy, Arthur dropped his pants and underwear to the floor, which caused Ash to give him a concerned look.

 

 _"I bet you know_ exactly _where this is going, bitch! Open wide!"_

_"You fuck-- MMMRPH"_

 

He cut Ash off as he shoved his dick into his mouth, pushing it back as far as it could go. Arthur yanked at Ash's hair as he did so, until Ash's nose was almost touching Arthur's overgrown, curly brown pubes. Arthur cackled again knowing that Ash would probably be wanting to puke.

 

_"You know what to do, slut. Don't bite it or I'll fucking kill you, got it?"_

 

The Ash in his mind glared up at Arthur, murderous intent in his eyes. If looks could kill... Well, it wouldn't be a bad way to go, that's for sure.

 

Arthur increased the speed at which he was pumping his hand up and down his cock, his fantasy becoming intense as he pictured Ash sucking him off. Ash would obey Arthur's commands, which was something that would never occur in reality. But that was the fun thing about imagining this -- Arthur could make the whore do whatever he fucking wanted.

 

Arthur liked to make his imaginary Ash use his tongue to play with Arthur's slit, teasing it under the folds of his foreskin. Sometimes he switched between slower movements like this before drifting back to making Ash nearly choke.

 

Because Arthur was a considerate person, he decided to spare the Ash in his mind the sensation of being forced to swallow his jizz, so he chose to cover Ash's gorgeous face in his cum instead. Ash spluttered slightly as Arthur forcefully pulled out and released his load, careful not to get any in Ash's eyes.

 

Ash gave Arthur another intense glare, making Arthur shudder again in reality. His breathing started to get shallower as his fantasies continued.

 

Since it was just a fantasy, Arthur could ignore all the boring bullshit that came with prepping Ash and instead imagined himself shoving his already hardened cock into Ash's ass after quickly ripping his clothes off. Ash was still on all-fours, facing away from Arthur this time.

 

As Arthur's cock entered Ash's hole, Ash yelled in pain, his voice fragile. Arthur grinned, satisfied that he was causing Ash pain and discomfort.

 

_"Surely this ain't the worst you've had by a long shot!" Arthur taunted gleefully._

_"Hah!" Ash barked. "I've taken two dicks before, yours feels like a fucking_ finger _!"_

 

Arthur blinked in reality, unsure why his own fantasy was insulting him. Maybe he liked the thought of Ash being cheeky and talking back to him, perhaps a little _too_ much, but he still didn't really think his dick was _that_ small...

 

Arthur told himself to shut the fuck up and get back to imagining himself fucking Ash, which he promptly did.

 

He tried to focus on what Ash's ass would feel like. Having never fucked another man before, Arthur had no idea what it actually felt like at all.

 

He imagined it would be hot and tight around his dick, probably twitching at the sensation of having something inside it as well. Arthur knew that this was territory many men had entered before, but he reminded himself that he didn't need to worry about that kind of shit so long as he wasn't actually plowing Ash's ass in reality.

 

Arthur pictured himself gripping Ash's sides for balance as he began thrusting in and out of Ash, using as much force as he could muster. In his mind, his Ash made a lot of erotic moans and groans, which got louder the more Arthur violated him.

 

Deciding to be nice for a change, Arthur took one of his hands and started stroking Ash's dick for him, which was dripping with precum by this point -- much like Arthur's own dick was in reality. As he came closer to cumming for real, it became harder for him to envision Ash panting beneath him.

 

As Arthur vigorously palmed at his dick, he tried to imagine him doing the same to Ash's. He liked to think that Ash's dick was smaller than his and would be easy to wrap his hand around.

 

His fantasy Ash groaned as he came into Arthur's hand, causing him to shake and collapse onto the floor, his breathing shallow. Arthur himself soon unloaded into Ash's ass with a grunt, letting his voice escape him as he did the same in reality as well.

 

The real Arthur opened his eyes as he caught his breath, his hand coated in his own semen. He cursed under his breath, knowing that he _should_ be disgusted at himself but not particularly caring, either. After all, he wasn't the only ones having fantasies about fucking Ash Lynx, and there was a reason why the man was so desirable. He made you _want_ him. Whether or not Ash himself was fully aware of this, Arthur wasn't sure, although he figured he had to be by this point in time.

 

Arthur hoped that one day he'd be able to make _all_ of his fantasies come to life, free of guilt. Anything he wanted to do to Ash would be far from the worst his rival had experienced, at least. Then again, Arthur wasn't exactly sure why he was even making excuses in the first place. Lust and desire had no logic, in the end. All he knew was that he wanted to have his way with Ash Lynx ten times over, and that was the only thing that mattered.

 

Arthur cackled to himself as he wiped the cum off his hand with a tissue, determined to get his hands on Harlem's elusive lynx eventually.


End file.
